Cancer
by Cerra Vige
Summary: "Jangan Sasori, hal itu justru akan membuatku makin susah meninggalkanmu."  I will not kiss you, Because the hardest part of this is leaving you. Kanker yang di derita Sakura membuat Sasori merasa hidupnya dipermainkan oleh takdir. AU. RnR!


**A/N: Hello minna! Saya publish cerita baru nih hehehe. Saya tau, cerita kaya gini emang pasaran…jadi kalo ada kesamaan atau apa mohon dimaafkan saya ngga jiplak fict siapapun untuk fict ini ini songfict dari lagu cancer nya my chemical romance, feelnya emang lebih dapet kalo baca sambil dengerin lagunya. Okey, happy reading…**

**Cancer © Cerra Vige**

**Cancer song is My Chemical Romance's**

**Warning : AU, (maybe) typos, little bit OOC, etc, for **_**italic**_** it means flashback. Don't like don't read.**

Konoha Central Hospital. Rumah sakit terbesar di Konoha yang memiliki pelayanan dan peralatan tercanggih, memiliki ratusan kamar berfasilitas seperti hotel. Kamar 112. Itulah kamar yang sudah 2 tahun dihuni oleh gadis berambut merah muda dan bermata zamrud ini. Tapi kita tidak bisa melihat mata indah sang gadis, karena mata itu sudah tertutup selama 2 bulan terakhir. Mengapa? Kanker. Kanker darah, Leukemia.

**Turn away**

**If you could get me a drink**

**Of water 'cause my lips are chapped and faded**

Bibirnya yang tipis dan merah yang selalu merekahkan senyum indah itu sekarang terlihat pucat dan kering.

"Sakura…" Terdengar suara berat namun lirih yang berasal dari pemuda berambut merah yang sedang menggenggam tangan sang bunga yang sedang tertidur.

"Bangunlah, Sakura hime…" mata _hazel_ nya yang sendu menatap penuh harap kepada sang gadis.

**Call my Aunt Marie**

**Help her gather all my things**

**And bury me in all my favorite colors**

**My sister and my brother still**

"_Sasori!"_

"_Ya Sakura?" Orang yang dipanggil sebagai Sasori itu pun menyahut panggilan Sakura._

"_Aku punya permintaan," kata gadis bernama Sakura itu._

"_Permintaan? Katakan saja," kata Sasori sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya menyisir rambut sang putri._

"_Jika nanti aku kalah oleh penyakit ini-"_

"_Sakura!" Sasori memotong omongan Sakura yang belum selesai. Karena sungguh, ia tak ingin mendengar kelanjutannya._

"_Ssshhh…dengarkan dulu! Ya?" kata Sakura sambil menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibir Sasori._

_Sasori pun hanya bisa mengangguk lemah._

"_Jika nanti aku kalah oleh penyakit ini, aku ingin dikubur dengan perlengkapan-perlengkapan sewarna dengan warna kesukaanku, yaitu hitam. Dan jangan lupa bunga mawar merah muda. Maukah kau berjanji untukku, Sasori?" katanya sambil menyodorkan jari kelingking dengan mata penuh harap._

_Sasori hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dan menautkan jari kelingkingnya di kelingking Sakura. "Ya, aku janji. Tapi bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu sekarang?"_

_Sakura hanya memberikan pandangan ingin tahu,_

"_Bolehkah aku mencium bibirmu Sakura?"_

_Sakura tersenyum tipis lalu menggeleng pelan. "Jangan Sasori, hal itu justru akan membuatku makin susah meninggalkanmu."_

**I will not kiss you**

**Because the hardest part of this**

**Is leaving you**

**.**

**Now turn away**

'**Cause I'm awful just to see**

'**Cause all my hair abandoned all my body **

**Oh, my agony**

**Know that I will never marry**

**Baby I'm just soggy from the chemo**

"_Sasori, jangan menatapku seperti itu," kata Sakura yang suaranya semakin hari semakin lirih saja._

"_Hn? Memangnya kenapa?" Sasori menaikkan alisnya bingung._

"_Aku…sudah tidak enak dilihat. Rambutku menipis, bibirku kering, wajahku makin tirus…"_

"_Siapa bilang? Menurutku kau masih sangat cantik seperti dulu," jawab Sasori sambil tersenyum tipis._

"_Haha terima kasih. Tapi sudah kuduga, bahwa aku tidak akan sempat menikah." Sakura tersenyum lemah._

"_Kau akan menikah denganku, Sakura hime." Sasori mencium kening Sakura._

**But counting on the days to go**

**It's just ain't living**

**And I just hope you know**

"Berapa lama lagi dok?"

"Maaf, tapi kurasa tidak akan sampai 2 minggu."

Sasori hanya bisa terdiam. Lidahnya kelu. Takdir sukses mempermainkan hidupnya.

**That if you say**

**Goodbye today**

**I'd ask you to be true**

**Sasori's POV**

Konoha Graveyard. Sosok yang kucintai ada di depanku. Tapi kami sudah berbeda alam. Takdir selalu menang. Aku sudah memenuhi janjiku kan, Sakura? Gaunmu, peti, dan orang-orang disini memakai warna hitam kesukaanmu, tidak ada warna lain. Tak lupa mawar merah muda pesananmu, kami semua membawanya. Aku memberi kecupan terakhir di bibirmu sebelum peti ditutup dan dimasukkan ke dalam tatanah yang dingin.

"Sayounara, Sakura hime."

**Because the hardest part of this**

**Is leaving you**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R.I.P**

**March 23****rd**** 1990 – July 13****th**** 2011**

**Beloved daughter, friends, and fiancée**

**HARUNO SAKURA**

**A/N: Nah, fic galau nan sedih pertama bikinan Cerra hehehe ^^ makasih udah baca dan….review please? ^^**


End file.
